Encantos
by ChiharuNakamura20
Summary: Ver o ceu estrelado e romantico, e se for numa montanha cheia de neve? / LokexLucy


**- Encantos -**

Era mais um belo dia na Fairy Tail. Todos cantavam, dançavam e bebiam. Claro que bebiam mais do que qualquer outra coisa e ninguém melhor do que a Kana para o afirmar.

- Hei, Kana, não era melhor parares? Já vais no 4º barril – disse a Lucy.

- Olha quem fala que vai no 4º copo. Mas o que aconteceu para estares a beber? Não é costume…

A Lucy pousou o copo e pôs-se a olhar para ele.

- Foi o Loke outra vez. É cada dia uma coisa diferente.

- E que fez ele desta vez?

- Levou-me para o parque para andar de barco. Imagina lá tu que ele até conseguiu pôr uma ilha no meio do lago e jantamos lá. A aries e a virgo estavam a servir-nos e tudo. – a Lucy suspirou.

- A continuar assim vais ter de te render aos seus encantos.

- Só me falta dizeres que ele me vai levar a ver as estrelas numa montanha nevada.

- Lá homem para isso e ele.

- Até já pareces o Elfman a falar – disse a Lucy com uma gota na cabeça.

A festa (N/A: Sim, aquilo tinha mesmo de ser chamado assim XD) continuou até o Sol nascer.

No dia seguinte, tudo estava um caos: mesas partidas, bebida derramada, corpos no chão a dormir. Apenas um membro da Fairy Tail já não se encontrava lá, a Lucy.

Lucy estava estendida na sua cama com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Voltar a beber daquela maneira não fazia parte dos planos da Lucy, pelo menos nos próximos tempos.

E agora, só uma imagem lhe vinha à cabeça.

Loke!

Isso aumentava ainda mais a dor de cabeça, o que a levou a imaginar umas coisas um pouco estranhas.

Lembrou-se da vez em que ela e o Loke foram à praia. Não foi que, de repente, ele apareceu sem roupa nenhuma? E era essa imagem que agora lhe assomava à cabeça. Lucy corou.

"Devo estar a ficar uma pervertida. É o que dá passar muito tempo com o Gray e o Natsu." (N/A: Lá para andar sem roupa existe o Gray, por isso não existe melhor professor =D; N/Juvia: GRAY-SAMA!)

Uma grande gota apareceu-lhe na cabeça.

Todos estes pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho de um estômago a roncar. Pronto, hora de almoço.

Depois de preparar e ter comido algo, Lucy dirigiu-se à Guilda.

Já se aproximavam as duas da tarde, pelo que tudo já tinha voltado ao normal. Ou quase tudo. Apenas a Kana e a Mirajane se encontravam de cabeça erguida, o resto bebia, mas água, e com as mãos na cabeça todo o tempo.

Lucy decidiu dirigir-me então à Mirajane.

- Ei, Mira.

- Olá, Lucy. E então, és uma sobrevivente?

- Quem me dera que fosse verdade – disse com uma mão na cabeça – Mas não devo estar pior que eles – apontou o resto da guilda. – Tirando isso. Não viste o Loke por aí? É que já estranho como é que ele ainda não apareceu.

- Gossssstas dele – disse ela com as mãos na frente da boca. Já parecia o Happy.

- Nem brinques – mas não foi por negar que deixou de corar.

- Não te preocupes que ele vai aparecer.

- E como sabes disso?

- Digamos que… tenho as minhas fontes.

- Mira, que foi que te contaram?

- Ah, desculpa. Acho que alguém me chama na cozinha.

**9 da noite…**

O céu encontrava-se sem nuvens, o que permitia uma perfeita visão das estrelas. A montanha estava nevada, mas não era por isso que a Lucy tremia.

- Começo a ter medo de mim – foi o que a Lucy disse, enquanto relembrava o que tinha dito na noite anterior e sentia um calafrio.

- Lucy, tens frio? – O Loke colocava um cobertor sobre os NOSSOS ombros.

- Hei, não é um pouco… próximo demais? E já agora, por que estamos numa montanha nevada? Para ver as estrelas até a Guilda dava.

- Mas é daqui que a minha constelação brilha mais – e lá estava o Loke com aquele ar todo convencido.

Lucy suspirou. Já era um pouco chato todas aquelas saídas, e acabavam sempre da mesma maneira.

- Desta vez não vai acabar da mesma maneira.

- Kyaa! Não me assustes assim. E agora lês pensamentos, é?

- O amor leva-me a saber o que pensas só por te olhar. – disse o Loke ajeitando os óculos.

Gota de água na cabeça da Lucy. OK, mais conversa de amor.

- Agora é que eu vou dest-

Lucy não teve tempo de terminar a frase. Foi interrompida pelos lábios do Loke. Isto sim, era diferente, em diversos sentidos.

Aquela sensação de calor no estômago dela começou a espalhar-se por todo o corpo quando ela cedeu ao beijo e o Loke lhe lambia a parte inferior do lábio, pedindo para aprofundar o beijo.

Ela não gostou foi de ter de se separar quando os seus pulmões gritavam por ar.

Definitivamente, aquela sensação foi diferente de qualquer outra que ela tivesse sentido até ao momento.

Olharam-se durante algum tempo e, sem continuar a dizer uma única palavra, seguiram caminho para casa da Lucy. Esta não se esqueceu de voltar a observar o céu. A constelação do Leão estava ainda mais brilhante.

Chegando à porta de casa de Lucy, mantiveram o silêncio por mais algum tempo, até o Loke falar:

- E… assim te deixo, Lucy.

- Não! … Espera. Diz-me uma coisa, então sempre é verdade que me amas?

- Claro, alguma vez te disse que não? – disse ele ajeitando os óculos.

Nova gota na cabeça da Lucy.

- Eu amo-te, Lucy.

Ela fixou-se no olhar dele. Agora podia dizer que estava a cair aos encantos do Loke.

- Eu também te amo.

Ela sorriu e ambos se despediram, ou não, com um beijo.

**Olá a todos! Nakamura está de volta!**

**E agora eu vou explicar o porquê de escrever uma história sobre LokexLucy. Foi um pedido de uma amiga minha e eu não pude recusar. Afinal eu sabia que poderia escrever, embora eu não goste tanto deste par. Não tenho nada contra, é só que gosto mais da NatsuxLucy.**

**E desculpem o tamanho da fic, mas assim fica mini-fic!**

**E com isto me volto a despedir. Continuem seguindo "Para proteger quem mais amo". Brevemente terá um novo capitulo, não percam!**

**E como sabem Fairy Tail não me pertence (é do Mashima-sensei), mas alguns personagens eu não me importava que fossem meus. HiHi**

**Deixem reviews, pois será a minha motivação para continuar a escrever.**

**Obrigada!**

**ChiharuNakamura20**


End file.
